


Press Close

by TheCatToulouse



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Biting, But he's trying, Can't help it to be honest, Default really is lust or anger, F/M, Fluff, Good Wholesome Fun, Makeover, Mason working out his emotions, Mild Smut, Mission: Go on a date with Bobby, Smut, The detective is also catching feelings, The detective is self-conscious, Tina wears tight dresses and the MC is nervous, kind of, listen if I'm writing Mason it's always gonna be sexy and it's always gonna be soft, soft, some fooling around?? While the detective is on the phone, uhhh what else do I have in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatToulouse/pseuds/TheCatToulouse
Summary: The detective gets ready to go on a date with Bobby.Mason expresses his concern in the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Tina Poname - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	Press Close

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with more Mason.

“This,” I hiss. “Is the most humiliating thing I think I’ve ever done.”

Tina’s mouth is hidden behind her hand but I can still see the smile she’s hiding. I try and adjust the top of the dress, but it's still much too small to cover my red bra underneath.

I throw my hands up. “And I’m not wearing the right bra for this!” 

“Oh, hun.” She takes my hands and sends a pointed look at my chest. “I can’t even wear a bra with that and your boobs are bigger than mine.” 

I groan and spin on my heel so that I’m facing away from her before expertly unhooking and slipping off my bra from under my dress. 

“I feel ridiculous,” I say as I turn back to face her. 

“But you look _amazing_.” She claps her hands together in excitement, eyes raking up and down my body. I shift, tugging the dress down self-consciously.

Out of the five dresses Tina had brought me, this was the one that is the most subdued. It is deep blue rather than hot pink or neon yellow, but it’s still much too short. The hem comes just above my mid-thigh, and the top is so low-cut that when I look at myself in the small mirror Tina produced from her desk, even I can’t help but look immediately at my cleavage. 

“Ugh, what a waste that Bobby of all people gets to see you in this.” She pulls a face that I can’t help but mirror. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” I shudder. 

This is… not my favorite mission. If I could go the rest of my life without ever having to speak with Bobby again, I’d be pleased. But, no, here I am. Getting ready to go on a date with him. 

“But you know what?” She sing-songs the question. I glance away from the mirror and at her; her smile is bright, almost devious. She leans closer to my face and lowers her voice in a conspiratory whisper. “I’m sure someone else will be very happy.”

Almost immediately I feel my face flush red. 

As if on cue, a heavy hand pounds on the door to my office, causing us both to jump. 

“We don’t have all night.” Mason grunts. He’s been even grumpier than usual – a piece of me desperately hopes that it’s because I’m going on a date – fake as it maybe – with someone else. A much larger part of me realizes that it’s not exactly realistic to think that Mr. “no-strings attached” would get very jealous of me going out with someone else at all. My shoulders slump slightly at the thought. It really is only a matter of time before Mason loses interest – everyday with him seems to be precious, and as of recently it’s made me teeter on the edge of near constant worry.

It doesn’t help that people keep approaching me at the facility, warning me that it’s only a matter of time before he moves on. They weren’t even doing it to be spiteful, but out of genuine concern. 

“Hey. Chin up, Dinah. You look hot, I bet you won’t have to be with him for more then ten minutes before Bobby’s spilling his guts to you.” She taps the bottom of my chin encouragingly, and I smile at her. She really was doing her best to make me comfortable. 

I hadn’t had much of a chance to date during my time at the station, so I usually didn’t have an excuse to dress up. My usual outfit of pressed pants and a button up shirt had maybe become more of a protective shell than I realized. I let out a breath. I summon the confidence that I usually have on missions and straighten my back. The heels Tina lent me are high, but not too high, and thus they’re not impossible to walk on. 

I walk over to the door, and brace myself. There was something particularly embarrassing about wearing a skimpy dress in front of Unit Bravo, and I can’t ignore the nagging voice in my head that keeps questioning what _he_ will think about it. Well, I can actually assume what Mason will be thinking, and it most certainly won’t be PG. There’s something exciting about that, something that had my pulse racing a bit more, and my body feeling too hot despite the lack of clothing. 

Tina tuts, seemingly annoyed by my impatience and gently moves me out of the way of the door. She opens it enough to pop her head out. 

“Are you guys ready?” She nearly squeals. 

“Of course.” Adam’s reply is brisk. No doubt he’s annoyed at the time it’s taken me to get ready. 

“Been ready for a bloody hour.” Mason’s voice is muffled, no doubt by a cigarette hanging from his lips judging by the lingering scent of smoke in the air. 

“Tina,” I groan. “I don’t need an introduction. Please stop making it a big deal.” 

Her expression softens as she looks back at me, and she sends me an encouraging smile before opening the door completely and gesturing for Unit Bravo as she slips out. She sends me a thumbs up and a week before slipping down the corridor to her desk.

I clear my throat, eyes darting to my desk where I attempt to tidy up. “Anyway, let’s talk over the mission once more, shall we?”

Upon receiving no response, I look up at the vampires still lingering outside of my door. 

“Woah…” Felix’s mouth is hanging open, eyes flicking from the dress to my face rapidly, as though he doesn’t quite no where to look. “I mean, Dinah, you look… woah.” 

“You look very nice, Dinah.” Nate says. His eyes are glued to my face as he enters the office, gesturing for the others to follow. 

Bless him. 

I smile back at him, and my uneasiness diminishes a bit. “Thank you, Nate.”

“That seems like it may be a bit… much for this mission.” Adam states, pointedly looking at my dress. 

I snort. “You should’ve seen my other options.” I flick a finger to the pile of cheetah print and cutout dresses in the corner of the room. 

For the first time, I chance a look over at Mason, and almost immediately regret doing so. His demeanor is, generally, wolfish. However, he’s never looked at me with so much intensity that it actually looks like he’s ready to eat me whole. I’ve never felt more like Little Red Riding Hood in my life. His eyes rake slowly up and down my figure before settling on my face. His gray eyes burn with such intensity that my legs feel uneasy, and I wobble in my heels. I sit down in my chair in an effort to ground myself, and to keep from tipping over from the heat of Mason’s gaze. 

“The meeting location has changed.” I clear my throat – suddenly it feels much too dry. “Bobby texted me about ten minutes ago asking him if we can meet at his place instead of mine.” 

Nate’s brow furrows. “Sounds like he wants to get you onto his turf.”

“Where he’s probably bugged every inch of his apartment.” I nod. “I’ll have to be extra careful about what I say, but if all goes according to plan we’ll only be there a little while before heading to the city.” 

“A restaurant in the city.” Felix pretends to swoon before falling into the chair opposite my desk. “How romantic, eh, detective?”

I stick out my tongue and pretend to gag, earning a loud laugh from him. 

“It’s exceedingly frustrating that you do not know the exact details.” Adam snips. 

Nate claps a hand on his shoulder, expression amused. “Some dates are spontaneous, old friend. It’s part of the fun.” 

“Not that he would know,” Felix says. “Adam's not spontaneous _and_ he doesn't go on dates.”

Adam glares at him, but there’s no real malice behind it. I try and hide the smile threatening to form upon my lips.

“I wish he’d tell me the details too,” I admit. “But it’s Bobby. He wants to catch me by surprise to make sure he has the upper hand. He wants me to be vulnerable.” 

He had always been like that: manipulative. It was how he got the best gossip, how he coerced people into confessing their inner-most secrets. I let out a shaky breath and run a hand through my hair. It’s going to be along night. 

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Dinah” I can hear the concern in Nate’s voice, and when I glance up at him, I see he’s moved closer to me. 

I roll my shoulders and push myself up out of the chair. “I can do this. I’ve been dealing with Bobby for years.” 

The plan was simple. Bobby seemed to know more than he was letting on, and he was proving to be a dangerous. If he found out about The Agency there was no doubt, he’d write an editorial exposing the world of supernaturals to everyone in Wayhaven. While it wasn’t a guarantee that anyone would believe him, it was a threat regardless. Not only to the Agency, but to the countless Supernaturals living in Wayhaven. The goal was to ply information out of Bobby about who his source was, and then put a stop to whatever he has planned. Along with possibly destroying any evidence proving the Agency's existence if I get the chance. 

“Should we go over the cover again?” Felix asks, head tilting and eyes glittering mischievously.

I wince. “Do we have to?”

“Yes. It will be good to make sure we all remember the details.” Adam says. 

My gaze flickers to Mason who’s seemingly retired to the corner of the room to lean against a file cabinet. His eyes are, surprisingly, no longer focused on me, but the floor. 

I sigh. “I told Bobby I needed him, and we set up the date. He thinks that I had a falling out with one of you -”

“You mean a falling out with Mason.” Felix snickers. 

Mason growls from his position in the corner, the first noise he’s made this entire time. He's a quiet man, but not usually this quiet. At least, not since he's actually began to warm up to me. 

“With Mason.” I amend. “But only because he saw us together at the carnival. So, now he thinks I’m going to him for comfort and I have to play up the heartbroken, needy routine.”

As if this situation wasn’t embarrassing enough. 

My usual methods of dealing with Bobby as of late had been to be brisk and dismissive, but that hadn’t always been the case. There was a time when I used to tell him anything, when he was one of the few people in the world who I felt comfortable enough being vulnerable with. I’d never had that before, what with my mom being away all the time.

He had exploited it; he’d taken advantage of me and stole my work to pass of as his own. He’d used me to get ahead, and he wanted to keep doing so. That bit was one of the reasons really motivating me to go through with this. I won’t allow him to use me any longer, and I won’t allow him to expose the Agency to the entire world in the name of a breaking a story. If it means I have to get a little weepy and cuddle up to him, so be it. 

Adam nods brusquely. “Then we should get to it. The mission begins in exactly 32 minutes.”

I grin – there is something absolutely delightful about how seriously he is taking this. While it is serious, treating a date like a highly dangerous mission was charming, even if he didn’t mean for it to be.

“Here’s an earpiece, a radio, and a camera to pin to your collar.” I accept the equipment as Nate hands it to me, and I glance down at my neckline and wonder where the hell I’m going to hide the camera, small as it is. “Press the button on the radio in order for us to hear you.” 

I nod, fastening the earpiece to my ear and adjusting my hair so that it covers it. I’d have to be mindful not to let Bobby see. 

“We’ll go on ahead to the apartment and scout it before hand now that we must reconfigure our positions.” Adam says. “Good luck, Detective Kingston.”

I give him a mock salute as he makes his way out, gesturing for the others to follow. 

“Knock ‘em dead, Dinah!” Felix flashes me two thumbs up as he exits. I grin back at him. 

“Be careful.” Nate smiles, but then pauses a moment when he sees Mason hasn’t moved. 

“I’ll help the detective put on the rest of the equipment.” Mason says, a slow smile spreading across his face. 

Almost immediately, a tingle races up my spine. 

Nate sends him a pointed look. “Don’t be too long.”

With that, he shuts the door behind him, leaving only Mason and I in my office together. It’s quiet a moment, nothing but us staring heatedly at each other before I walk around to the side of the desk and lean on the edge. I fiddle with the camera in my hand. 

“You’re quieter than usual – mph!” I don’t get to finish before he’s in front of me – having moved inhumanely quickly – and his lips are on mine. 

The kiss is rough, all tension that had been building exploding upon its release. His hands move to cup my face so gently that it’s at odds with the insistent pressure of his mouth against mine. His tongue swipes against my lower lip, coaxing my mouth open. I part my lips to deepen the kiss, edging back further onto the desk so that I can part my legs to accommodate him better. He immediately moves to crowd closer to me, pressing himself close in a way that has me whimpering into his mouth. 

He breaks away, and I gasp for air, blinking in surprise before he’s pressing kisses to just below my jaw and trailing his wet lips down my neck. His hand moves away from my face. One moves the strap of my dress and lets it slip down my shoulder, and the other falls to my thigh, tracing the skin there slowly as it moves upwards.  
My eyes flutter closed and I gasp as he licks over the spot where my scar is. 

Then I feel teeth. 

My eyes snap open and my breath stutters before I lean back. He hadn’t bit down, just dragged his teeth over the spot in a way that has my panties embarrassingly sticky. Biting is my weakness and he knows it. 

“No marks.” Despite trying to sound stern, I sound anything but. I’m breathless, and doing everything in my power to keep from pulling him closer and allowing him to sink his teeth into me. 

He smirks down at me. His tongue darts out, running over his bottom lip before he pulls it between his teeth. I can’t help but follow the movement with my eyes. My hand rises up his chest before tugging on his collar gently. He leans down and I seal my lips over his once more; this time my mouth moves slowly over his. Leading, savoring. His hand on my thigh finally makes contact with my wet core, and the growl he releases rumbles against me. A long finger hooks my panties to the side so he can touch me directly, and I break away from him to press my forehead against his chest as he moves them against me. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re killing me.” He groans. 

I pant and keen against him as he works me over, gripping his shirt in one hand and his shoulder in the other. He moves his fingers away and I release an embarrassingly high-pitched moan. It’s a good thing it’s late and most people have gone home by now, or else I’d probably find myself at HR’s desk tomorrow morning. He strokes a hand over my hair, tilting my head back so I can look up at him. His hair is mussed, lips swollen, and his eyes are filled with heat. There’s something else there too, something unusual that I can’t quite place. 

He leans down and kisses my cheek before whispering into my ear. “Spread your legs for me.” 

I immediately spread them wider, and Mason smiles. His hands move to my waste and he jerks me forward so that I’m on the very edge of the desk. I’m about to question him when he drops to his knees and hooks my legs over each of his shoulders.

Oh. 

_Oh._

I lean back on my hands, watching as he pushes up my dress to the point where it’s indecently high, exposing everything to him. 

“You don’t know.” He kisses his way up my thigh, and I feel my legs quiver around his head. “How long I’ve been waiting to taste you like this.”

I whimper as I feel his hot breath against me. My body is already so tense I feel like I may explode from anticipation. Just as his tongue presses against me and my eyes squeeze shut, a phone trill shatters the moment.

Mason curses loudly, pulling away from me and digging through his pocket for his phone. I almost weep out of frustration. My arm comes to rest over my eyes and my legs slip from their place on his shoulders. 

“What?” He snaps as he answers the call. I can’t hear whoever’s on the other line, but Mason hangs up within a minute. 

“Who was it?” I ask. 

“Nate,” he says. He takes a minute before pushing himself off the floor; with a gentle hand he reaches down and pulls me to stand up with him. My core aches, and the heat between my legs is throbbing and uncomfortable. Mason looks no better off – he reaches down to readjust himself in his pants. 

I glance at the time and curse. I probably should have left ten minutes ago. Hopefully Bobby would amount the lateness to me being in emotional crisis. 

“You know, sexually frustrated is not how I wanted to go into this.” I joke weakly, smoothing a hand over my hair. 

Mason scoffs. He rights my panties though his fingers brush against me in a way that has me hissing out a breath as he does. He tugs down my skirt, fixes my shoulder strap. There’s something unbearable tender about the gesture, something that sets my heart racing and makes my chest feel too tight. He’s never helped me put clothes back on - usually he only assists me in taking them off. Mason reaches behind me, and plucks up the camera from where I dropped it on the desk before skimming a hand over my collar. He places the camera towards my shoulder where it will be less conspicuous before placing the radio on the opposite side of the collar. 

He seems eerily focused on the task, brow crinkling as he leans back and examines his work. Apparently, it looks ok because soon enough he’s moving to take a step away from me. I reach out almost instinctively and grab at his wrist. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He raises an eyebrow, but his movement halts. “Something look wrong?” 

“You’re acting strange.” I tug him closer and he acquiesces. His chest is almost pressed to mine as he peers down at me. My other hand rises up. I hesitate a second before placing it against his cheek. “You didn’t even say anything when you saw me in the dress.” 

He chuckles. “Need an ego boost?” 

My hand drops away from his face and I release my grip on his wrist. “I’m worried about you.”

He winces. He throws his head back and stares up at the ceiling for a long moment. When he looks at me, his expression is unguarded. So much so that it renders me momentarily breathless. 

“ _I’m_ worried about _you_ ,” He admits quietly. “If he does anything to you…” 

And suddenly it makes sense. The look in his eyes, the fact that his first response to seeing me all dressed up wasn’t to make a suggestive comment. 

“He won’t.” I assure him. “I know him well enough that I know he won’t try anything like that.” 

“I’ll kill him, Dinah.” He says the words so seriously that I feel a shudder race down my spine. They’re so bare, so exceedingly honest that my breath leaves me. In turn, his face is etched in confusion, and something akin to fear. “If he does anything, I’ll kill him.” 

He speaks the words not as a statement, but as a realization. 

I move on instinct and wrap my arms around him. He hesitates a moment before melting into my embrace. His arms come up to wrap around me as well and before I even have the chance to process the movement, he’s holding me so tight I can barely breathe. 

“I can take care of myself.” I murmur against his chest. “And you all will be there in seconds if anything does happen.” 

His grip around me tightens a fraction, and my heart feels near bursting. 

“And if he so much as tries to kiss me, I’ll punch him in the mouth.” 

I can feel Mason’s chuckle reverberate against me. His hand smooths over the length of my hair where it falls down my back. We’ve never touched like this before, not in a way that wasn’t sexual. It’s different, but in the best way. I’m tempted to abandon the mission all together if it means I can hold onto Mason for the rest of the night. 

“You can just tell me next time.” My words are muffled against his shirt. “You don’t need to ravish me against my desk to show that you’re worried.” 

“I can’t do both?” He asks.

I’m torn between interpreting the statement as a joke, or an actual question. 

I lean back, disengaging myself just enough to look up at him. 

I smile brightly. “You know, expressing how you really feel is sexy. It's like verbal foreplay.” 

He scoffs and rolls his eyes at me. “I can’t imagine a worse way to initiate sex.” 

I release a breathy laugh and he grins at me. 

There’s a moment, just then. One where the smiles slip off of our faces, but are eyes remain connected. It is so exceedingly intimate that the warmth in my chest spreads and almost sets my entire body alight. I can feel the words on the tip of my tongue, I can taste their sweetness. 

I know that if I bite down and speak there will only be bitterness and hurt feelings. 

I know who Mason is, I’ve known from the beginning what our relationship is. Sex doesn’t have to be complicated.

There’s always a what-if though. 

What if I confess my feelings and he returns them? What if I tell him that I love him and he says it back? 

What if he stays? 

What if. 

The ringing of a phone fills the quiet of my office. I jump against Mason, glancing ruefully behind me to see Bobby’s name lighting up my screen. He barely conceals a growl when he catches sight of the screen. I drop my forehead against Mason’s chest for a singular second before forcing myself to pull away from him. His hands linger along my skin as I do, as though he can’t bare to actually not be in contact with me. Even when I turn around to grab at my phone and answer it he moves to my side, pressing so close that his left side is pressed to my right as he leans against the desk. 

“Running late, angel?” Bobby purrs into my ear, causing me to shudder. I can tell by the sound of his voice that my tardiness has him mildly irritated. 

I do my best to sniffle into the phone, and Mason raises a brow at me. A smirk slowly spreads across his face and he pushes himself off the desk to stand behind me once more. I send him a quizzical look and turn my head to follow his movements. 

“I’m so sorry, Bobby.” I try to say as sincerely as I can. “I just got caught up with something at the station and – ah!” 

I feel the sharp drag of teeth against the curve of my neck and jolt forward against the desk. Mason’s hands are at my waist, and his mouth is hot against my neck. He bites down, not hard enough to leave a mark or break skin, but hard enough for my legs to feel weak. 

“Everything ok?” Bobby asks, this time sounding genuinely concerned. 

I smack my hand down flat against my desk to support myself. Mason grins against my neck before returning to his ministrations. One of his hands slides down my front to slip under my dress, slowly working its way up my thigh. 

“Fine!” I say a little too quickly. “Everything’s fine. I’m l-leaving right now.” 

I hang up the phone and spin around to face him, pulling my dress down in the process. 

“Next time you’re on a call with the Agency you better watch out.” I point a finger up at him accusingly. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ll look forward to it.” He purrs. 

He leans down to press a single, chaste kiss to my lips that leaves me still with wide-eyed surprise. 

“Better get going before your little _friend_ starts getting too worried.”  
And just like that, the air of familiarity has returned. I give him a playful shove and he takes a step back to allow me to pass him. Though, his hand grazes my ass momentarily as he does. 

“I’ll see you after the mission, then?” I ask, shrugging on my coat and pocketing my phone. I try to sound casual in an attempt to squash my hopefulness. 

He hesitates a minute, lips parting and shutting again. 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. 
> 
> I've been writing an Adam-based piece that involves 1920s New York and Reincarnation. Dunno if that's something people will be interested in, but keep an eye out.


End file.
